


...casually

by BriMac0518



Series: The Arcana - 50 Kisses [14]
Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Cooking, Domestic Bliss, Domesticity, F/M, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Apprentice (The Arcana), I just wanna hug him, M/M, Muriel is a soft boi, Other, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-02-01 06:44:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21423571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BriMac0518/pseuds/BriMac0518
Summary: You never thought you could enjoy something so simple as preparing a meal until you met Muriel.
Relationships: Apprentice/Muriel (The Arcana), Muriel (The Arcana)/Reader, Muriel (The Arcana)/You
Series: The Arcana - 50 Kisses [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1531607
Comments: 12
Kudos: 174





	...casually

**Author's Note:**

> So sorry for the lack of a story yesterday! I am not ashamed to admit that I got sucked into the black hole that is Disney+ and by the time I sat down to actually write something, I could barely keep my eyes open. I hope today's makes up for it!
> 
> PLEASE NOTE: Do not repost my work anywhere. I do not give my permission.

Having meals with Muriel in his hut was a new favorite thing on your list of favorite things.

It started not long after the two of you began to get closer. Muriel had snared some rabbits in the forest and returned to his hut to find you there waiting for him. Upon seeing his catch, of course you'd offered to help him prepare them. Muriel, being Muriel, had blushed furiously, but allowed it.

After that first meal together, shared in that quaint hut of his beside a warm fire, you decided that was an event you wanted to experience more often. So, once you'd spoken to Muriel, he'd agreed that he enjoyed it too and would be all right having this new little tradition the two of you could share. There was also substantial blushing involved once more, but again, it was Muriel and that was just what he did any time someone suggested he do anything even remotely pleasant or enjoyable. Especially if that someone was you.

Given you had more frequent access to the market, you spared him having to come into town by picking up various herbs or ingredients you thought would go well in recipes, delivering them to his hut to surprise him. Gradually, you began receiving faint little smiles for your efforts. Of course you savored every single one of them. He had a lovely smile that never failed to bring out one of yours.

As you walked into his hut with a basket tucked on your arm full of your most recent market purchases, you saw him seated before the fire working with venison. He looked over when you came in, blushing, but that faint smile formed and coaxed a smile from you in the process.

"Hello," you said as you closed the door behind you, blocking out the chilly autumn winds.

Inanna looked up from her bed of furs and woofed at you quietly, moving over to headbutt your leg for attention which you had no problem giving.

"Hello. No trouble on the way here?" Muriel asked. No matter how many times you made the trip to and from his home, Muriel always worried. It always made you feel warm and fuzzy inside.

"No, none at all. Unless you count a vendor trying to overcharge me as trouble. Otherwise, I handled everything and made it here just fine, as you can see." You bowed playfully with a flourish that would make Julian Devorak jealous of your technique, keeping your basket upright so as not to spill the contents.

"Good." There was a great deal of relief in just one word. Muriel didn't speak much, but when he did, he spoke volumes simply in the tone of his voice as well as the inflections and especially with those expressive eyes of his. You were becoming better and better at reading him the more time you spent together.

"I brought you some more goodies." After petting Inanna one more time, you went to the table to set your basket down while she returned to her bed to curl up once more.

"You didn't have to do that." Muriel always said that, but he knew it was a fruitless effort because you'd just keep doing it anyway.

"I'm aware," you said, winking over at him just to cause that adorable blush. Sure enough, a second later, it spread across his cheeks. Muriel never disappointed. You held up different items to show him while he kept on with the venison.

"I would say we have the ingredients for a nice stew, wouldn't you say?" After taking stock of what you had on hand, you did indeed have enough to put together a hearty stew that would be perfect for a meal on a chilly autumn evening.

Muriel nodded after looking everything over. "Venison stew?"

"Yep! I'll get the vegetables ready while you finish with the venison." You set to work, cutting up the vegetables you wanted to use in the stew, adding some you knew Muriel enjoyed even though he never admitted to enjoying things unless it was coaxed out of him.

Even though the two of you didn't really speak all that much as you worked, the silence wasn't awkward. If anything, you felt a great sense of contentment as you stood at the table, chopping up the vegetables for the stew you were going to make. You noticed Muriel sneaking glances at you on occasion, but didn't acknowledge those little peeks, knowing he'd get flustered and stop if you did.

Finally, when the vegetables had been cleaned and chopped, you brought them over to the pot near the fire. Muriel was finishing up with the venison and you added your veggies to the pot. After, you leaned over and pressed your lips to his cheek in passing before you went to go clean up the table. It was a gesture done purely on autopilot, without thought, but it felt so natural. You felt it wise not to comment on it though as you felt about not mentioning those little glances Muriel kept sending your way that he thought you didn't know about.

When you turned back once the table was wiped down, you found Muriel sitting by the fire, staring at you. His face was so red it looked like he'd fallen asleep in the midday sun in summertime. The expression made you falter slightly. Had he not liked the kiss?

Your answer came when he finally gave you a soft smile. The gesture was silent, but to you, it spoke volumes. You smiled for him, then moved to sit beside him to help him prepare dinner. And if you happened to sneak little glances at him as you did so, well, who could blame you really?

**Author's Note:**

> Want to get updates on my writing? Come say hi on my social media. I’d love to hear from you! :)
> 
> [Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/BriMac0518)   
[tumblr](http://brimac0518.tumblr.com)   
[Instagram](http://instagram.com/brimac0518/)   



End file.
